


Waking Up To You

by Something_Like_Space



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, but in a nightmare, levi is there to comfort her, mentioned attemted rape, mikasa having nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_Like_Space/pseuds/Something_Like_Space
Summary: In which Levi comforted Mikasa after she had a nightmare.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Waking Up To You

The warm breeze of summer night came through the open window as Mikasa hugged her lover. Levi, as always, smelled so good and so fresh Mikasa smiled to herself. She felt so peaceful she could have sworn it was the first time she felt in this way after many years. It was like the way she felt when she was a child whenever she was with her mom and dad. The way she felt every day until her parents were murdered in front of her own eyes. Suddenly the vision of dead bodies belong to her parents came in front of her eyes. She remembered how helpless and powerless she was at then and how she cannot do anything to save her parents. She shivered at the thought however she forgot it all when Levi’s hold around her got tightened.

“You okay?” he murmured into her ear. His hot breath against her ear made her stomach turn. She smiled and broke their hug off to look at him, arms still on his neck.

“I am when you are with me.” It was almost invisible but she could tell Levi also smiled at her response. Suddenly his eyes in hers slide down to her lips. Mikasa felt another leap in her stomach under his intense gaze. When he leaned on her and kissed her softly her arms on his neck got tighten and when he deepened their kiss her arms reached for his hair, grabbed it and pulled slightly. To her respond he bites her lips and without her notice, they started walking backward until the back of her knees hit the edge of his bed and with the impact, she fell to the mattress. Before she can notice what happened Levi was on top of her and his lips found hers immediately. She closed her eyes and forgot everything once again. She did not know how much time did they spent like that but she needed air so she pulled away from his lips. He did not stop even after that and his lips found her neck. A moan escaped from her lips as she throws her head back against the mattress. That was the time she felt his hands pull her shirt, tried to take it off. Her eyes snapped open as panic suddenly filled her. She swallowed hard and her hands grabbed his insistent ones.

“Stop” she whispered. Levi's eyes find hers. He sent her a cold gaze which made her blood run cold. He continued to pull her shirt upwards.

“S-Stop!” she said again put her hands onto his muscular chest tried to push him away from her however it did not affect him, not even a bit. It was like he made up of stone.

“Stop!” she almost yelled this time and with a bit much force she could move him a bit but only for him to gripped her hands and pinned them above her head.

“Why Mikasa?” he murmured. She felt his hot breath onto her ear once again and like before she felt her stomach turn upside down. Only for this time, it is not because of excitement – its because of terror. Levi did not stop and his lips found the crock of her neck. She tried to escape from his grip but it was useless. She tried to kick him away from her but he got both legs between his strong ones. She could not help but felt like the time when her parents murdered - she was helpless. Suddenly Levi got up on his elbows however he was not Levi anymore. He was the man who stabbed her dad and cut her mother’s neck. He smiled down at her with his yellow teets.

“Are you scared, Mikasa?”

Mikasa screamed.

* * *

Levi examined the reports of the last expedition when he heard Mikasa’s terrified scream and he was she got up on his bed suddenly. He stood up without thinking and started to walk towards the bed to sit on to the edge. She was still breathing hard and her eyes were unfocused. Levi reached her face to remove a pair of raven hair from her face. However the moment he touched her she jumped away from him. Her legs swung a few kicks to air and she grabbed the white sheets, covered her body.

“Mikasa?” Levi asked with a calm voice although the panic bells started to ring in the back of his head. He made another attempt to reach for her face - more carefully this time. She irked under his touch but forced herself to stay still. Only then he realized her face was wet. She cried in her dream.

 _Or a nightmare_. He corrected himself.

“Mikasa, what is wrong?” Mikasa looked at his face with a horrified look. She did not answer the question she just looked at him with horror and hesitation. Levi felt someone grabbed his hearth and squashed it when he realized she was afraid of _him._

“Mikasa... It is okay. It was just a nightmare.” He spoke her with tenderness. His thump wiped her face tried to dry it.

“It is okay. You are safe.” He continued with a calming voice. He felt a wave of relief washed him as her body started to relax under his touch. “You are safe. I am here.”

Mikasa’s bottom lip shivered and she hugged him suddenly. Levi could feel her hot tears into his neck. He had no idea how to comfort a crying woman so he just hugged her back and rubbed her back slowly, whispered over and over again that she was safe and he was here. After some time which felt like a year for him, she stopped crying. Slowly lifted her head to look him in the eye. The terrified look was gone but she was still shivering. Without any words, she slid in his bed making room for him. For her response, Levi got up only to get in the bed under the white sheets with her. He hugged her again and she placed her head into his neck.

“You okay?” he asked after a few minutes. When she whispered with a sweet voice he already started to think she felt asleep again for she did not respond to his question for some time.

“I am when you are with me.”


End file.
